Shadows Of Light
by writerqueen246
Summary: Kori Anders and Dick Grayson have been going out for 3 months now. But what Kori doesn't know is that Dick isn't only in a deadly gang called the Titans. He leads it. Can he protect her from their rivals the Brotherhood of Evil? And is there someone else trying to destroy them? TOTAL RobxStar, slight BB/Rae, Flinx and JeriKole.
1. It Started Here

**Hey! So deleted my other story because I reread it and laughed at my self. So here's this new improved more dramatic one! Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own it. Maybe.**

_**Richard *Dick* Grayson: 18**_

_**Kori Anders: 17**_

_**Rachel Roth: 17**_

_**Garfield Logan: 17**_

_**Wally West: 18**_

_**Jinx: 17**_

_**Victor Stone: 19**_

_**More characters these are just the main ones**_

* * *

It was a fresh new day at Jump City High. The new seniors were pouring in from the open doors to the old school halls. Standing in the corner was Kori Anders as cheery as usual looking for her now boyfriend. Standing next to her was her best friend Rachel Roth.

"Can you believe it has been 3 long amazing months since me and Richard went out? Oh the joy!" She said looking over the crowd of people.

"Yeah, I never really thought of the 'Dick Grayson' to be a long relationship kind of guy. What did you guys do this summer?"

"Many things! Such as going to the beach. And we went to the carnival that was in town on July! Oh as well as we saw some movies that came out. It was a great summer." She said sinking in to her day dream of the previous summer. "I still remember how it all started."

* * *

_(Flashback!)_

_It was an end of the year trip and the junior class had been taken to Tokyo, Japan. Teachers and administrators had placed_ _students in groups to tour the town. In one of the groups was footballer Victor Stone, gamer geek Garfield Logan, gothic Rachel Roth, exchange student Kori Anders, and hot shot player Dick Grayson. _

"_I don't get what the point of staying together is. We all want to go to different places." Said Garfield._

"_The administrator said we have to stay close and return to the main street by 6:30. Now can you please stop WHINING?!" Said an annoyed Rachel._

"_Then can we __**PLEASE**__ go there? It's the world's largest comic book store EVER!" Garfield pleaded._

"_You know what, Gar is right." Dick said._

"_Oh common, even you too? Can't I- wait what? You agree with me?" Gar said shocked at Dick's statement._

"_Yeah. I mean we all don't want to go to the same place so we might as well go where we want and meet back at the same spot."_

"_Y-Yeah. That's what I thought, too." Gar said trying to play off his excitement. Rachel just rolled her eyes._

"_Great. So here's the plan. Everyone go to where ever they decide. Gar, your comic store, Vic, your buffet and Rachel your bookstore. Then, by 6:20 we meet back here and we go the rest of the way back together." Dick said._

"_Booyah! All you can eat diner here I come."Vic said and ran the other way._

"_Dude, this is awesome! Come one Rae lets go." Before she could protest he was already pulling her towards the store. Dick started walking his way when he noticed that someone was still following him._

"_Um, can I help you?" he turned around to face Kori._

"_No, not really. I'm just not quite sure of where to go." Kori said in a cheery quiet voice._

"_Don't you have a place you'd like to go to in Tokyo?"_

"_Well I'm very new to Jump City and don't know much about that so I am clueless about a different country. May I please follow you? My name is Kori."_

"_Oh yeah that's right. Kori Anders the exchange student. Well, why not? Sure you can follow me."_

"_Oh thank you so much! I promise not to be much of the botherer." She said slightly happy._

_Rachel and Garfield walked away from the bookstore with an angry Gar and Rachel reading a new book._

"_Man, I can't believe the comic book store is closed all because of a stupid little crime." Gar said_

"_There were bodies scattered on the floor and a man was hooked to a machine with his blood being drained!" Rae said irritated._

"_What were the people doing there in the first place?" Gar asked._

"_It's a comic book store. What do you think?" Gar tapped his jaw wondering at the question she just asked. "Forget it. At least I got to go to the bookstore and pick up some books. "_

"_Well to make matters worse some bum spilt soda all over my shirt. Now I can never impress the _ladies_."He said with a smooth tone. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks and turned to the teen behind her__._

"_Your hair is green. You have a fang and you act like a child. Do you really think you had the chance?" Then she was about to continue when she heard him mumble something._

"_Yeah says the she-devil who can't even get a guy to look her way without running in fear. Even I wouldn't date someone like that. "She turned her head furious at his statement. But as he looked at her he could swear he saw a strike of sadness before she walked away. "Rae, wait I didn't mean it like that. Rae, please I'm sorry!" He said as he ran after her._

_Kori and Dick had gone everywhere before ending up at the Chuo __koen _**(A/N it means central park in Japanese.)**_ Dick started feeling something special about Kori he didn't usually to other girls as well as she did for him. Who says you can't find love in a day?_

"_I had a wondrous time today… Dick."She said._

"_No problem. I had fun too. Especially with you." He responded._

"_May I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure shoot."_

"_Why is it that everyone calls you Dick?" She asked. Dick scratched the back of his neck wondering how to answer her. Almost everyone in their school knew his story. How he lost his parent in a circus act. And how his name was the last thing his mother called out before she fell to her death. He didn't know what to tell her. So he did what was best. He told her the truth._

"_When I was little, I was an acrobat in a circus with my parents. One day we had a huge performance and my mom and dad went up for the big act. I was supposed to be the grand finale. But before I knew it the line snapped and my parents fell to their death. I heard my mom call out my name and... that's the last time I ever saw them. I was adopted by Bruce Wayne and he raised me like his actual son. But I never forgot them or that moment. Whenever someone calls me by that name it brings up those memories. My real name is Richard, though." He said trying to hold back the sadness in his voice. Kori looked at him with apologetic eyes._

"_I am so very sorry! I had not known. Please pardon my curiosity if it brought up old wounds. I shall find my way now." Kori stood to leave when she felt a hand on her wrist._

"_No! Please. I- I like your company." They froze their looking at each other when they heard thunder and felt water drizzle on them. Then it started pouring._

"_It's raining." She said looking up._

"_I know."Dick said still looking at her eyes. He removed the glasses that were on his face the whole while revealing his sapphire blue eye. Kori looked back into them amazed at how clear and crystal they were. And that's when they leaned in and kissed each other. Rachel, Gar, And Vic, who had leftovers and carry-outs in his hands, walked up to see the pair enjoy each other's sweet lips._

"_Didn't expect that in 4 hours." Vic whispered to the other two. They just stood there shocked at what they found._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

* * *

As Kori came out of her memory she felt a warm pair of hands cover her eyes. "Rachel, who is this?" No response "Rachel?" She didn't hear anyone but what she felt was a soft kiss on cheek. She opened her eyes to see the one person she has been looking for. "Richard!" She almost jumped on him with excitement when she gave him a hug. "I am so happy now. We get to see each other again in school, as well!"

"Yeah, me too. Oh and I got you something." Dick said with his hands in his back.

"Ooh! What is it?" She said trying to peak at his back.

"Nuh uh. Not yet. After school meet me at the park and then you get to have it." He said revealing he had nothing in his hands. Before Kori could say anything the bell rang. "You better go. Don't wanna be late on the first day, do you?" Then they gave each other a quick kiss and went their way. When he noticed she left, he pulled out his phone and sent a text message to his best friend Wally West:

**Dick: Hey Wally. Tell all the Titans to meet up tonight for a back to school meeting. We have things to discuss.**

**Wally: Sure thing, bud. What time?**

**Dick: Midnight.**

**Wally: Got it.**

This year he was sure would be the greatest.

**A/N: So I was like totally gonna finish the other story I wrote when I said let me start this one. The last one was a good idea but it was just like everyone else's Dick/Kori in high school story. I wanted something different. This will start at T but I've gotta pretty dirty mind so expect M. 15 reviews to continue. I need the ideas and encouragement to continue. Have fun!**


	2. A New Friend

**So I see no one really likes reviewing my story. Oh well, I feel the love. But the story must go on I guess. Hopefully i will get more reviews. Or I'll just take this story down. Well here it is. A lot of the members of the brotherhood of evil are adults so in this story they are teens at high school. So let's move on. Here are some Brotherhood of evil name:**

**Brain: Brian Smartz**

**Madame Rouge: Maddie Rouge**

**Monsieur Mallah: Mark Mallah **

**General Immortus: George Immortus**

**X n let's move on!**

**Chappie 2 (A/N I said chappie. deal with it)**

Kori reached her class and had taken her seat. She noticed everyone look at her and whisper to the person next to them. She didn't know what everyone was talking about. But from what she did hear it was little things that couldn't give her a reasonable conclusion.

"Dating Dick…"

"…Trouble"

Those were the few things she could make out. She didn't know what to think of it. All she wanted was a drama less senior year. Boy was she wrong.

"Hey." Kori turned to see Barbara Gordon, or Babs, sitting behind.

"Hello."

"I'm Barbara. But everyone calls me Babs. Kori, right?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Babs."

"The pleasures mine. So I hear you go out with Dick Grayson... Good luck."

"What do you mean?"

"Dick Grayson is the kind of guy who does girls not date them. He can tell you all the things you want to hear, but once he gets in and gets out, he doesn't know you anymore."

"Well Richard and I have been seeing each other for a while and he has never implied such things to me."

"W-wait. You call him Richard? He lets you call him Richard?"

"Yes. That _is_ his real name. I know that everyone knows him by Dick but I felt that his real name is more respectful to him. I wouldn't want to call someone I care deeply about something he has used to have sex with other girls."

"Wait, other girls? What about you?"

"I don't think we should continue talking. Please, sit with me at lunch today. Would you like to? I enjoy your company."

"Um, sure, why not? It was nice talking to you, Kori."

"You as well." With that Kori turned to face the class as the teacher was starting the lesson. Kori was happy to have another friend in her school.

* * *

Lunch time came and Kori was sitting at a table with Rachel and Gar when she saw Katherine Moth, or Kitten, walk by. She noticed her stick up her middle finger at her, stick her tongue out and walk away to sit with her friends.

"She's such a bitch, isn't she?" Kori turned around to see Babs standing behind her.

"She has never really liked me for some reason." Kori said.

"Maybe with all the stupidity filled in her she forgot to have a heart." Both girls laughed at the comment when Rachel cleared her throat a little.

"Oh yes. Babs please meet my friends Gar and Rachel."

"Nice to meet you Gar. What's that stand for?"

"Garfield. Or you can just call me the… BEAST MAN!" Gar says with enthusiasm.

"More like beast boy." Rae says monotone as usual. Gar slumped down disappointed at the comment.

"Ah yes, Rachel Roth I know you. You're one of Dick's friends right." Babs said.

"Suuurrreeee." Rachel said.

Well then… can I sit?"

"Oh yes, please do." Babs took a seat next to Kori and they started talking.

"So when did you and Dick start going out? Just being curious." Babs said trying to make conversation.

"Last June. While we were in Tokyo." Kori responded. It made her feel happy every time she remembered that day.

"So it's been 3 months already? Wow that's the second longest I've heard he's gone out with a girl for. The longest one was a year. You two must really like each other."

"We really do. I might even-"

"Oh look at the time I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet someone before lunch ends. See you later Kori." And with that Babs left.

"She is so nice. Don't you think Rachel?"

"Too nice. If I were you Kori I would be careful. You know who she is right?" Rachel asked.

"She's Barbara Gordon, the commissioner's daughter. I heard she got someone arrested for two months just because they had the same nail polish as her." Gar said before Kori could respond.

"She's _also_ Dick's ex-girlfriend." Rachel pointed out. "When she was talking about the longest relationship she meant herself." Then Karen Beecher walked up behind them hearing part of the conversation.

"Who meant herself?" Karen asked.

"Babs." Was all Rachel had to say.

"Oh. What does she want now?" Karen said unenthusiastically.

"She was just trying to be friendly. What is wrong with that?" Kori said.

"Babs being friendly is like day and night. It just doesn't go together." Karen said.

"Yea, she might even be darker than Rae." Gar said pointing at her. Then Rachel gave him a death glare that could make a sociopath run in fear. "Never mind. Rachel is still the scariest."

"Look, all we're trying to say is be careful. The fact that you are dating Dick could cause a lot of problems in this school. We just don't want you getting hurt. Okay?" Karen said as kind as she is. Kori turned around to see that Rachel and Gar had agreed with her and knowing she was defeated, she just nodded in agreement. "Oh, by the way, Rachel, are you coming tonight? We're all supposed to meet."

"Yea, I'm coming. But do you mind picking me up? I don't have a ride." Rae said.

"Where are you going?" Gar asked.

"A uh-um meeting." Karen said nervously.

"What is it about?" Kori asked.

"Books." Rachel said.

"Fashion." Karen said. They had said these at the same time. They looked at each other and before Karen said something. "It's a meeting about books that talk about fashion. The one time we have something in common." She said trying to laugh it off.

"Ooh! May I come?" Kori asked.

"No!" They both shouted. "It's a very private one. Only members can come." Rachel said.

"May I join, then?" Kori asked.

"Sorry, sign ups ended last year for seniors. Maybe there will be one at your college." Karen said.

"Oh, that is okay. Hopefully there shall be." Kori said disappointed. But she then noticed something. "Has anyone seen Richard? I have not seen him since this morning we finished talking."

"Who knows maybe he left the school." Gar said.

"But he did not tell me he would leave now. Maybe I should call him." Kori said and pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

* * *

Dick, Wally, and Roy were walking to lunch when they bumped into Brian, Mark, Maddie, and George, lead members of the Brotherhood of evil.

"Brian." Dick said discussed.

"Oh, look, Dick, it's been a while since we last met." Brian said smirking at the look on Dick's face.

"I wouldn't want to come around you and your dumb sissy-hood if it saved my life." Dick remarked we agreeing faces from Wally and Roy.

"Still thinking you and your stupid little club can defeat us? Well the brotherhood of evil can never be defeated. Not even by you, pesky Titans."

"The Titans will always be better than your damn brotherhood." Wally shouted.

"Ha! Very funny. We shall crush you. And I will make sure to deal especially with you Wally West." Maddie said. Maddie and Wally gave each other evil looks before turning back to their own group.

"You better watch it before we do some dirty damage. Remember what happened to your other members." Roy said.

"Pffh. Please that was just dumb fight. Let me remind you of being left in the school freezer, Roy. That must have been a _chilling_ experience." George said with a laugh. They continued arguing before Dick spoke up.

"Listen, we've had enough of your bullshit I think it's time we-" But before he could finish his phone started ringing. He looked down to see it was Kori calling. He mentally slapped himself forget they were suppose to meet up. "-we finish this later." And with that he walked away. Wally and Roy walked away to follow him and the brotherhood kept going their way laughing.

**Dick: Hey babe, what's going on?**

**Kori: Richard, where are you? Did you leave the school? Are you alright?**

**Dick: Yea. I'm fine. And no I didn't leave the school. I just had a stop with Wally and Roy. I'm coming to lunch right now.**

**Kori: Okay. I have a lot to tell you.**

**Dick: tell me when I get there, okay?**

**Kori: Okay. Bye.**

**Dick: Bye hon. **

Wally and Roy walked up to him just as he got off the phone. "What happened back there? We were 'bout to deal with that brotherhood." Roy said.

"Kori called. She was wondering where I was. She wanted to tell me something." Dick said. Roy and Wally turned to themselves and snickered at Dick's remark. "What? What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Lover boy!" Wally said. And they started laughing out loud.

"You two wouldn't know a thing about _love_ if it slapped you in the face." Dick said.

"I don't need love. I just need the _ladies_. A player's rules to life. You remember then since _**you**_ used to be one." Roy said.

"Yea, _used to._ Who knows, you might be next. Or even Wally."

"Yeah right. When I see a girl that good, I'll know." Wally said. Then Dick, Wally and Roy kept walking to lunch when Wally looked and saw a girl with bubblegum pink hair and pale skin. They had a second of eye contact and she gave a small smile to him before they both kept going. "Whoa." Was all he said before he got to lunch with his friends.

* * *

Kori got off the phone and kept talking to Rachel, Gar, and Karen. "So what did he say?" Rachel asked.

"It seems as though he was busy. But he is coming to lunch now. He did not leave the school." Kori said. Just as they finished talking Dick, Wally, and Roy walked up. "Richard!" Dick walked over to her and gave her a kiss before sitting down with his friends.

"Sorry we're running late. We had a, uh, bump on the road." Dick said.

"Oh what happened? Was it serious? Did someone get hurt?" Kori asked. She inspected Dick with her eyes in a caring way and looked over at Roy and Wally.

"Nah, we're good. Just had to handle something not that important." Wally said. Kori returned to her happy posture and looked over to Dick.

"Ahem, unless you have forgotten, we three are still here." Gar said as he felt ignored.

"Hey Gar. How was summer vacation?" Dick asked.

"You know. Same old, same old. Beach, parties and-"

"Staying in your basement playing video games all day long." Rachel finished for him. Everyone laughed at her comment- except Gar.

"I was gonna say hanging with the chicks. Found this new one over summer break. Her name is Tara. Tara Markov. And she was the best."

"Psshh. I bet she's not even all that great. Probably some girl tryin' to get dirt on you." Rachel said trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"Aww, what's wrong Rae? _JEALOUS?_" Gar asked having a huge smile on his face trying to mess with her. She turned to him as if he asked if the devil was her father. **(A/N Well...)**

"Ha ha ha. Me? Jealous? Of what, some dumb brunette you met over the summer? Yeah, right. We're not even dating." Rachel retorted. Gar and the rest of the gang tried to hide their smirks which were kinda obvious.

"Rae." Gar said.

"What?" She responded harshly.

"She's a blonde." Gar said. Then Rachel made a sound that was the cross of a grunt and a scream before grabbing her bag and leaving the cafeteria. Everyone just silently watched her as she left before looking at Garfield. "I'm gonna go after her." He said before grabbing his stuff and leaving the lunch room as well in haste. Everyone just kept watching him run out in there same frozen positions as when Rachel left.

"She so likes him." Karen said breaking the silence at their table. Everyone agreed with her before Wally said 'he likes her, too.' Then everyone just sat down to continue with their day before the end of lunch bell rang and went to their classes.

**A/N: Yeah so I didn't know how end this chapter and just felt like this was the best place. Oh by the way I am a TOTAL Babs hater. I mean like I always feel she can be that evil person in the story. Or Kitten as well. Don't get me wrong… no get me wrong I totally dislike her and will always be a Rob/Star fan. Forget Rob/BG. I also felt in this story there is the guy in the gang and the girl who doesn't know, the girl in the gang and the guy who doesn't know and then the rivalry lovers. I think you know who is who. If you don't, KEEP READING! More to come your way so stay tuned. Oh and A LOT of drama coming so…yeah. Au revoir. (French for good bye.) **


	3. Introductions

**What's up! So another beautiful chapter for my lovely followers/reviews/favoriters. Sorry for the late update by the way. I was kind of busy. Oh, well. There is nothing else for me to say so…Let's get started!**

Gar caught up to Rachel and grabbed her arm. "Rae, cool down. Why are you so angry? I've never seen you like this before."

"Ugh. Just leave me alone Garfield." Rachel said.

"Can you please talk to me?"

"No."

"So you can't tell me what's wrong?"

"No! I-I just can't. Now let me go." At this Rachel yanked her arm out of his hand and made her way to the library.

* * *

Kori walked the halls to her next class when Mandy and Sandy, Kitten's goons, stopped in front of her. "Excuse me. I believe you are in my way." Kori said. As she tried to pass they blocked her more by moving closer together.

"We, like, have something to say to you." Mandy said.

"Yeah, like something to say." Sandy said.

"Kitten sent us to warn you that, like, you should, like, stay away from Dick."

"Yeah, like, stay away."

"Or else."

"Or else what?" Kori said. Mandy and Sandy just laughed and walked up to her.

"Do you really want to find out?" Mandy said in the most threatening way. Sandy just giggled an annoying laugh in the back before they walked away. Kori stood there confused as to what to say when she noticed that she was going to be late. This might just be a false threat. She shouldn't think about it. But then again, it's not the first time she received a threat over the summer.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was late August around 11:00 pm and Kori and Rachel were sitting in her living room watching a movie when they heard the doorbell ring. _

"_I thought you said no one was going to be home till tomorrow?" Rachel said looking at her confused._

"_I didn't think so either." Kori said as she got up to go answer the door. When she came back she was holding a note that looked like it had blood sprinkled on it. At the site of this Rachel stood up and rushed to her side to look at the note._

"_What does it say?" Rachel said a little too nervous._

_**Leave him alone.  
Or this will be your blood.**_

"_Do you think they mean…?" Kori said._

"_I think so." Rachel said slightly sad._

"_But why do they keep sending things like this?"Rachel looked at her surprised._

"_Do you mean they've sent things like this before?!"_

"_Well yes but I…"_

"_Do you have the other notes?"_

"_I-I keep them in the drawer in my room. Just because-"_

"_Give them to me."_

"_Um, okay." Kori rushed into the room and came back with a handful of notes._

"_You mean you got all of these and never told anyone?"_

"_Well I-I thought it wasn't that serious the first two times. Maybe a prank or jealous girls. But when they kept coming- I just didn't want Richard to freak out or do something drastic. Please, PLEASE don't tell him."_

"_Kor-"_

"_Please!"Kori looked at her with pleading eyes. At the sight of this Rachel just sighed._

"_Alright, fine. I won't tell him. But if this gets worse I'm gonna have to do something about it. Okay?"_

"_Okay. Thank you Rachel, thank you so much."Kori said giving her a bone crushing hug._

* * *

'Should I tell Rachel about this?' Kori thought. 'No. I can't. She will most likely tell Richard. Besides, it's only Kitten. What's the worst she can do?' Kori just continued her way to class. She walked in and saw Richard in the far back corner. When he noticed her he waved her over to a seat next to him. Just when she was about to take her seat a dirty blonde haired girl with hazel eyes immediately sat next to him.

"Excuse me but I was about to-" Kori said before she was interrupted.

"Hi, I'm Brenda. Hope you don't mind that I'm sitting here." The girl said flirtatiously.

"Actually I do. As you can see my girlfriend was about to sit here." Dick said. Brenda looked at Kori with disgust before looking back at Dick.

"I'm sure she can sit somewhere else. Besides, there are lots of other seats. Why choose this one?"Brenda said.

Before Dick could respond Kori responded. "Never mind, I will just sit somewhere else. Good bye Brenda." And with that Kori went to go sit somewhere else "_'I'm sure she could sit somewhere else.'_" Kori said mockingly.

"Ha, you do it better than she does." The girl next to her said.

"No one does it better than she does." Kori laughed. Kori looked at her to see she had Light pink hair and pink eyes. Also, she was almost as pale as Rachel, but instead had a pink glow. "Wow, you are very-"

"Pink." She said. "Yeah, I know. Please don't freak out."

"But, how? I've never seen someone with pink eyes before. I mean my friend has purple, but pink?" Kori said still in shock from her appearance.

"I don't know. I've always been this way. I try going for tans but I just burn my skin. Every time I die my hair and wash it out it goes back to its natural color. And for my eyes I wear contacts. But they fell down the sink this morning, so I'm stuck looking like this. A weirdo." The girl said. Kori giggled.

"I don't think you're a weirdo. Actually I love the color pink. Now I get a pink friend!" Kori said. The girl laughed at this remark.

"You're pretty nice. I'm Jinx. Jinx Vixen."

"Jinx?"

"Yeah before my parents died they thought I was nothing but bad luck."

"Oh. I'm sorry for your lost."

"It doesn't really hurt. They never loved me anyways."

"My parents died, too, you know. But it's a long story anyways. Oh, by the way, I am Kori. Kori Anders." Kori said.

"I know. Everyone knows. You're dating Dick right?" Jinx said.

"Um, yes. Why is that a concern to everyone?"

"Well, it's because of Dick. He has a past. And that has nothing to do with serious relationships. But, people change I guess." Before Kori could say anything the teacher walked in to start the lesson. She looked back to see Brenda trying to flirt with Dick while he had his shade on looking annoyed. When he finally noticed her he smiled and she smiled back. She then turned around as the teacher was writing on the board.

* * *

After the bell rang Jinx made her way to her locker before bumping into someone.

"Ooh. Uh, I'm sorry." Jinx said. She looked up to see a boy with bright red hair (not as bright as Kori's) and shiny blue eyes (not as shiny as Dick's)

"Well, hello. I'm Wallace Rudolph West. But everyone calls me Wally. And you, may I say, are very unique." Wally said.

"Th-thank you, I think."

"So." Wally placed his arm around Jinx. "What's your name?"

"It's Jinx. And can you get your arm off of me?" Jinx replied as she shoved his arm off.

"Ouch. Feisty one, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what, I'll catch you around. Oh, and stay pretty." Wally walked away.

"Ugh, stuck up." Jinx said. She then went straight to her locker and after getting her stuff she made her way to her next class.

**Ok so here is the next chapter and hope it wasn't too short. And there were alot of Introductions in this one. But all is well that ends with Flinx. Stayed toned. And keep reviewing.**


	4. Guys and Clubs

**I'm back! I know. I know. Hold your applause. Sorry for the wait, I was away for almost a week now. But good things must continue. **

***: That's right!**

**Me: Um, who are you?**

***: The name is Rosie.**

**Me: And you are here because…**

**Rosie: Just finish the story!**

**Me:Okay, okay. Fine. Meanie. Let's start, I guess.**

**Kole Weathers: 16 (junior)**

**Joseph Wilson: 17 (senior)**

* * *

A girl with hot pink hair and blue eyes roller skated through the halls up to Kori and Rachel and grabbed Kori's arm to help her stop. "Hey Kor! Hey Rach! Did you have a great summer?"

"Yes Kole. And you have to be careful on these skates. Next time, I might not be there to catch you." Kori laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just breaking them in." Kole said as she rolled up backwards before bumping into someone else. She looked up to see Principal Slade Wilson staring down at her. Even though he had an eye patch over one eye, the other one still intimidated most of the student body. "Sorry, sir."

"Watch where you are going next time." He said with a voice that sent chills through her bones. He pushed her to his back where she fell into the arms of someone else. She looked up to see a blonde haired, blue eyed boy.

"Um, hi." she said. He waved. "What's your name?" She asked. He pointed towards his mouth and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, you can't talk?" He nodded his head.

"Joseph. Come along." Principal Wilson shouted.

"Joseph. That's a nice name." Kole said. "I'm Kole."

"Joseph!" Principal Wilson called. Joseph helped her stand straight and ran after the principal. Kori and Rachel ran up to Kole after seeing what happened.

"Are you okay?" Kori asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kole said looking in the direction Joseph ran.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked.

"Who?" Kole said.

"That boy following Principal Wilson." Kori said.

"Oh, that's Joseph. I guess he's new."

"Well, same old Principal Wilson didn't look too happy with you and him." Rachel said. Karen ran up to them after seeing what happened.

"I can't believe you just did that Kole!" Karen said.

"What? All I did was trip." Kole said.

"Yeah, right into Principal Wilson's son's arms!" Karen blurted.

"What! He's Wilson's son?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, and he just transferred here." Karen said. "You know that means his father is gonna have a real tight leash on him."

"I-I didn't know. His dad is so scary, but, he seems so nice."

"He must take after his mother." Kori said. She looked over to see Jinx stand by her locker talking to Richard's best friend, Wally. It looked more like he was talking to her while she was getting annoyed. "Hey, I'll catch you girls later."

"Where are you going?" Kole asked.

"To talk to a friend." Kori respond. She walked closer to where Jinx and Wally were and heard him trying to flirt with her.

"OMG, you are so annoying." Jinx said.

"You don't have to play games, I know you like me." Wally said.

"Umm, hey Jinx. Hey Wally." Kori said.

"Hey Kor." Jinx said obviously still annoyed from Wally.

"Kori! The beautiful maiden just so happens to know the other beautiful maiden" Wally said.

"Jinx is he bothering you?" Kori asked.

"Nope. He is just being a red-headed pest." Jinx said.

"No surprise there. Before I started going out with Richard he was doing the same thing with me. Did he give you the 'I'm the captain of the track team' bit?"

"Like, ever 25 seconds."

"Hey! I don't talk about it that much. You see being the captain of the track team I have to keep thoughts on my running career, you know." Wally defended. Both girls looked down at their watches and looked up at each other.

"Knew it." They said simultaneously.

"Nu uh, that was at least 27 seconds." Wally said. Kori and Jinx both rolled their eyes and walked away. Wally just stood from behind checking Jinx out.

* * *

The ten minutes until the end of the day bell rang and everyone was in the hall ways. Dick, Vic, and Gar were standing in the hallway talking. "Well, football season is starting and this year the Jump City Heroes are going to beat the Marvels." Vic said.

"I don't know, dude. The Marvels is a pretty good team. They always beat the Heroes. Are you sure you guys can take them?" Gar asked.

"I'm positive. This year I'm more than sure I can lead the team to victory. Besides, my name is Victor." Vic said praising himself.

"For a victor you sure do lose to them a lot." Gar mumbled.

"Watch it grass stain or this year we will be using a green haired boy for a ball." Vic threatened. Gar laughed nervously.

"Heh heh, g-go Heroes, woo!" Gar said in fear. "Hey Dick, how come you haven't signed up for anything this year? We all got something, you know."

"Yeah, that's right man. I'm captain of the football team and Gar here is president of the tree lovers club."

"That's right. Hey! I'll have you know it is the Treating Right Environmental Evolution Helping Us Give Good Energy Righteously club." Gar corrected.

"He's right." Dick said. "That's Tree huggers club."

"Exactly."

"Well I stand corrected." Vic laughed.

"Anyways, I'm not a jock kind of guy. I don't need to play sports. And for your info I do lead something." Dick said hinting towards Vic.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Gar asked.

"Um, a martial arts club. But it's outside of school." Dick said.

"Pff, and you say I'm a dork."

"Sure." Vic said sarcastically. The final bell rang and students were leaving the halls.

"I got to go I said I would meet Kori after school." Dick said.

"Aww, Romeo has to go meet his Juliet." Vic teased as Gar laughed in the back.

"Shut up. And I'll catch you later Vic." He said as he left.

"Got it, man."

"What are you guys doing later?" Gar asked.

"Do you really want to find out tree hugger?" As Vic left Gar thought about his club name, pulled out a pad and a pen, and wrote _'change club name' _on it.

"Hey, Vic, wait up!" He said as he ran after him.

* * *

Dick stood by his car with his shades on** (Rosie: obviously)** when he heard his name called in the most obnoxious way.

"Oh Dickie-poo!" It said. He turned around to come face to face with one of his worst night mares.

"What do you want Kitten?" he asked. She got really close to him followed by her goons and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How is my favorite little titan leader doing?" She asked.

"1) I'm the _only_ titan leader." He said removing her arm. "And 2) what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your Brotherhood?"

"Oh I couldn't care too much about them. Just ask and I will leave them all for you. Just to be together."

"Yeah, the same way when you made me go out with you and left me for that druggie called Fang?"

"That was a mistake. And it's in the past now." Kitten moved in closer and shooed her girls away.

"Yeah, well so are you and me. I have a girlfriend now and I am very happy with her. Now. Leave me alone!" Dick then pushed her to the ground.

"Ugh! Fine. You wanna play that game? Why not. But don't be too sad when you lose. Dick!" She snapped for her girls as she walked away. They instantly came and followed her from behind trying to console her.

"What was her problem?" Dick turned around to see Kori standing there.

"You know kittens. Always want to make noise." Dick said as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Actually my kitten Silkie makes a very adorable noise. Unlike her."

"Your cat scares me. Why is she so bald?"

"Hey! She is a sphynx cat and is supposed to be- I thought I told you this?" Dick just laughed.

"Come on, let's go." He said as he opened the door for her.

"Where are we going?" she said.

"You'll find out." He then got into the driver side and off they went.

**ME: Well, I'm out.**

**Rosie: Me, too.**

**ME: Who are you again?**

**Rosie: A reader.**

**ME: inside my story?**

**Rosie: Yes. And you need to update more.**

**ME: Goodnight.**


	5. Moments and meetings

**So, I'm back! And this is gonna be why the story is a high T. I warned you.**

**Rosie: So am I! And don't tell me there is a lemon here.**

**Me: Ahh! What are you doing here again? **

**Rosie: Duh! I'm here to listen. Now let's get started on the next chappie!**

**Me: I say that! I mean, let's get started on the next chappie.**

* * *

After driving for 90 minutes without end, Dick pulled up to a beautiful deserted garden. He went to the back of the car and opened the trunk bringing out a typical checkered picnic blanket and woven basket. He also brought out a wrapped small box that Kori didn't notice due to being occupied in observing the beauty. After placing it in his pocket he took her to a spot in the center of the garden and laid the blanket there and started setting out the things. "So do you like it?"

"Oh my- Richard this is beautiful! How did you find this place?" Kori said.

"Well I wanted a place all to ourselves, so, you know be Bruce Wayne's son, I have the connections. Oh and here." Dick brought out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Does it have-"

"-extra mustard just the way you like it." Dick never really understood her liking for mustard so much but he thought it was cute. She squealed at the joy of her sandwich. "Kori I wanna show you something." He pulled out the small wrapped box from his pocket and gave it to her. She slowly opened it and was shocked to see a beautiful gold ring inside. "Look on the inside and you will see it is engraved." She looked inside to see _'P.M.F. ~R.G.'_ inside.

"What's P.M.F.?" she asked.

"It stands for Promise Me Forever. It's a promise ring. I have one just like it." He pulled out of his pocket his own ring and slipped it on. "I want you to always be mine, Kori. Even when the going gets tough. Things might happen so I want to know that I will always have you. Please, Kori I want our love to-" Before he could have a chance to finish she was kissing him with her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his own arms around her as they got deeper into the kiss. He laid her down on the blanket gently and started carefully removing her blouse and took off his shirt. He went back to kissing her when she stopped and said four words that moved him.

"I am a virgin." She said. He stopped what he was doing and backed away. "Richard what's wrong?" He looked at her as she was in her bra and turned away. He grabbed her shirt and gave it to her without looking. "Is there something I did? Do you not want me? Am I not good enough for you?" He could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Kori, I do want you. But I can't do this to you. You're a virgin. Truth be told, I have taken girls virginities but they gave it to me. I didn't care for them as much as I do for you. I love you too much to make you rush into this. Please, I-I'm sorry." He turned away and mentally slapped himself for what he was about to do. He felt Kori's gentle hand on his shoulder as she turned him to face her. She gave him a passionate kiss before releasing.

"I know your past. But that was Dick. I'm in love with Richard. And I used to say all my life that I only will give it to the guy I love and will be with forever. That's you. These promise rings symbolize that. Please Richard, do this. For me. For you. Forever." She went back into kissing him as he started removing more clothing from both of them and placed himself in the entrance of her gateway.

"For me. For you. Forever." He repeated. And at that moment he whisked away her purity forever.

* * *

Later that evening, Rachel sat in her bedroom meditating in front of her mirror with her blue cape on while candles surrounded her. She heard a slight knock on her door before it opened to reveal her mother who was wearing the same thing but white. "What is it, mom?" She asked.

"Rachel, there is someone here for you downstairs." Her mother said.

"Who?"

"I don't know, but he has green hair and green eyes. He said he is from your school." Instantly Rachel knew who it was. She checked her mirror to see if she looked well, took off her cape, and rushed downstairs. When she got halfway through the stairs she slowed down. She reached down to see Garfield Logan sitting on the couch.

"What do you want, Gar?" she said returning to her monotone of a voice.

'Um, hey Rae. So Vic called me he said that he, Dick, Kori, Bee and some others are going to meet at the pizza place. So I decided that we should go together."

"I'm not going."

"Aww, come on Rae. Why not?"

"I'm… busy. And don't call me Rae."

"Pleaasse! Come on let's go have fun. Or are you still mad about the-"

"I'll go. Just let me get ready." Rachel ran upstairs and into her room. She changed into a pair of dark ripped jeans and a black off the shoulder shirt. She ran down stairs where Gar was still waiting on the couch. "I'm ready."

"Great. Let's go." He walked out the house with her and walked to his car. By the time he remembered to open the door for her she was doing it for herself and entering inside. _'This is gonna be a long day.' _He thought.

* * *

Kori and Jinx walked into the pizza parlor to see Dick and Wally there sitting at a table. A waiter walked up to the table and placed a tray of cheese pizza on the table. Dick got up and opened the chair for Kori as she and Jinx sat down. "Well, hello mama." Wally said to Jinx.

"Shut up." Jinx replied. Wally placed his hands up in fake surrender. Dick and Kor laughed at the situation as Vic and Bee walked in hand in hand and sat in the group.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Vic said. "Where's Gar and Rachel?"

"I don't know. I guess they're not here yet." Wally said. Just as he did Gar walked in followed by Rachel. "Hey! They're here!" Everyone started cheering as Gar and Rachel walked in. "Aww! Aren't they just adorable?" Rachel looked at Wally and gave him a death stare watching as he flinched.

"Sorry guys, I went to go pick up Rae-chel" Gar said remembering not to call her that.

"That's great. Now everyone's here." Dick said.

"Kori, you're glowing. What going on?" Karen said. Kori looked at Dick and he looked back then they both faced their pizzas.

"Um, it's nothing. It must just be the new lotion I'm using."

"She's right you know. You seem…different." Jinx said.

"Hey, ladies. Can you have your little girl talk later? We all came to have fun." Vic said.

"Yeah, besides. There is a more important topic to talk about. You know what I mean Jinxie?" Wally said flirtatiously.

"Ugh, here he goes again." Rachel said as she rolled her eyes.

"Can you stop?!" Jinx said frustrated.

"Aww, what's wrong baby? Too much to handle?" Wally said.

"Dude, I think you should stop. She don't look too happy." Garfield said.

"She's just playing a little hard to get. Ain't I right Jinxie?"

"You know what, I'm done. Kori I have to go." Jinx said. "And you." She said toward Wally. "Don't you ever. EVER. Call me Jinxie again. Got it?" And without giving him a chance to reply she left the place. Wally instantly followed her outside the store and ran up to block her way.

"Look I'm sorry. I-I just can't help myself. Please forgive me." Wally said.

"I'm not mad at you. I just get angry when you're always acting so, so cocky." Jinx said.

"Come on babe. I'm too good looking to be cocky."

"There you go again. Acting too cocky for your head."

"I'm sorry, it's a habit! I can't help myself. And when I really like someone I guess I just act even crazier." Wally said regretful.

"You-you like me?" Jinx asked.

"I really do. But my mouth is so much bigger than my head."

"Well, when you aren't being a cocky jerk. You do seem… sweet." She said getting closer.

"And you're beautiful as can be." He said also getting closer.

"You're flirting again."

"This wasn't a flirt." Wally and Jinx were up against each other when they reached in for a kiss.

Wally and Jinx walked into the food place and took back their seats. "Looks like Kori isn't the only one glowing." Karen said to Rachel as they both giggled.

"Oh, by the way, do you girls want to sleep over my house today?" Kori asked. Everyone but Jinx and Gar looked around.

"Ooh, uh, we can't. That club meeting we told you about is this night, remember?" Karen said.

"How about you, Jinx?" Kori said.

"Sure, why not? It will be a 'you and me' get together." Jinx said.

"Well, while you girls are having a little slumber party, me and the dudes will be hanging out. Am I right guys?!" Gar said putting his hands up for a high five. All the guys started scratching the back of their necks.

"Um, sorry, Gar. We have something planned." Vic said.

"Aww! Dudes!"

"Sorry buddy." Dick said. Gar grumbled. "Hey look, its 11:30. I think we should all head out for the night."

"Well we don't want to be late, right Rachel?" Karen said.

"Yeah, let's go." And with that Rachel and Karen left.

"Us too, we better head out. Oh and I'll pay for the night." Vic said. He took out his wallet and went up to cashier to pay. "Well let's go. Bye ladies." Dick walked up to Kori and gave her a kiss on the lips before bidding her good bye. Then all that was left were Kori, Jinx and Gar.

"Come on Jinx. We'll stop at your house along the way to pick up your stuff." Kori said.

"Sure. Bye Gar." Jinx said. Then as they left Gar was alone. He decided to order another pizza but this time it was veggie.

* * *

As all the members of the Titans were together Dick faced them all. This is the final year for most of us." He said. "But it is going to be a memorable one. This year the Brotherhood of evil are planning something. I can just feel it. But we will show them who is strong. This year, not only will we have fought The Brotherhood, we shall end them once and for all. But we can't have our cover blown. Everyone must stay low. If something happens bring it back here and we will _all _handle it. No solo fights. No groups going after someone. Stay low. Then sooner or later we. Shall. Finish it. Titans!"

"Together!" Everyone shouted. There was more to happen.

* * *

**Aren't you happy I finished chappie 5?!**

**Rosie: Even after you took forever.**

**Me: hey, Rosie, what are you allergic to?**

**Rosie: Oh peanuts. Severely.**

**Me: Uh huh. *sends basket of peanut contained items.* Hoped you all like it. And don't' worry. I didn't forget any characters from before. Plus to those of you who don't understand what Rachel was doing before, her family are Satanist. Spooky huh? But it's in the comics and this is based off the TV show and the comics so…yeah. But there is more to come. So stayed tuned. And send Rosie peanuts.**


	6. Taken

**Well here is what I promised. I was suffering from writers block so this is what I could do. So here is chappie 6 to this lovely story. Oh by the way, I heard Rosie's in the hospital. Something about allergic reaction or whatever.**

**Rosie: I'm back! Hey did you know there was peanuts in that gift basket?**

**Me: RUN!**

"From now on you are one of us. Do you understand?" Brian said. Jinx nodded. "Good. You are now under Maddie's supervision. Anything she tells you is truthful and must be respected. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Jinx said. She walked over to the rest of the crowd and stood there. She looked over and saw the groups of people standing and noticed everyone had blank expressions as they looked at her. She then noticed one boy looking at her that she knew from one of her class that always had an 'in-love' expression when he looked at her. He even had it right now. _'Wally should see this guy now.'_ She thought.

"Now that we have initiated our new member we can start with what's really on the mind. Titans." Everyone in the room had negative reactions. "We have waited long enough for what to do to them and I think it's time we do our goal once and for all and that is finishing them. But we won't be too sudden. Like they say, to defeat a beast you must cut its head off. And I think I might just know the weakness to the little annoying leader." He smiled evilly at his new well thought idea.

* * *

Kori was walking to her first period class when she heard a voice. "Hey you." She turned around to see three boys and a girl standing at the wall. "Come here." The boy in the middle said. Kori not sure of who they were, walked over. "So Kori, right?"

"Y-yes, who are you?" Kori asked.

"Let's just say we are acquaintances of your boyfriend." The girl sad in her deep French accent.

"Listen we know all about you. And let's just say we have something big planned for you." The boy said.

"Like what?" Kori asked.

"You'll find out." And with that they walked away.

"Who are they?" Kori turned around to see Kole (still on roller skates) roll up besides her.

"I don't know. They said they were Richard's 'acquaintances'."

"Dick is friends with people like that? They do not seem like someone he would hang around with."

"Well you know Richard. He's too unexpected."

"Am I?" Kori turned around to see Richard behind.

"Wow. You are right. He is too unexpected." Kole laughed.

"So what were you two talking about?" Dick asked.

"Oh nothing serious we were just-" before Kori could finish she saw Joseph, Principal Wilson son, walk up to them. "Hey Kole, look." As Joseph got closer he waved to Kole.

"Hi Joseph." Kole said. "These are my friends. Dick and Kori." Joseph waved to Dick and Kori.

"Hey man, are you new here?" Dick asked. Joseph nodded. "Hey, cat got your tongue or something? Why don't you talk?"

"Um Richard, it's not that important whether or not he says something." Kori said.

"Well I just thought-"

"Hey Richie, why don't you follow me and we can talk about what happens after school." And with that Kori flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Uh-u-um s-sure. Why n-not?" and with that he followed Kori like a puppy in love. When they left Kole looked at Joseph and smiled shyly. He just looked at her and smiled back.

* * *

Rachel walked up to Gar as he was putting some books in his locker and taking some out. "Hey Gar." Rachel said. Garfield turned around to see Rachel behind him.

"Oh hey Rae. What's up?" Gar said. Rachel took a deep breath.

"I want to talk to you about what happened." At this, Gar closed his locker and faced her completely.

"Okay…" Gar said suspiciously.

"There is something you must know about me. I'm a-"

"GARFIELD!" Both Gar and Rachel turned around to see a blonde hair, blue eyed girl running towards them. She instantly ran into Gar's arms and gave him a big hug as she 'accidently' pushed Rachel out the way.

"Tara? I can't believe it. You're here! What are you doing at Jump City High? I thought you were going to move back to Markovia?"

"I was but I asked my father if I can move here. I really wanted to see you more often so here I am!" Tara said. Rachel rolled her eyes and silently cursed Tara. "Oh, Garfield who is your friend?"

"This is Rachel. Rachel, this is Tara, the girl I told you about." Gar introduced.

"Hi, Tara Markov." She said hand a hand out to shake Rachel.

"Hi, Rachel Roth." Rachel said crossing her hands in a loop. Tara pulled her hand back feeling the negative vibe from Rachel. Everyone just stood there in the awkward silence until they heard the bell ring.

"Well. I got to go." Gar said.

"Hey Gar, why don't you walk me to class? Please." Tara asked giving a little puppy face.

"Sure thing Tara. Let's go. I'll see you around Rachel, okay?"

"Yeah sure." And with that Tara and Gar walked away. "Have fun together." Then Rachel walked towards her classed.

* * *

Later on that night Isaiah and Antonia sat at a park bench chatting away. "Here I have something for you." Isaiah brought out a necklace box and gave it to her. Toni opened it to see a beautiful gold locket and the locket had a picture of each of them inside.

"Aww, Isaiah. This is beautiful. I love it." She said in her thick New Zealand accent.

"Yeah, I figured." He took out the locket and placed it on her neck. He admired how it looked beautiful on her. "Are you hungry Toni?"

"Yeah kinda." Toni said.

"Okay stay here. Let me go make reservations at that restaurant over there." Isaiah ran across the street into the restaurant as Toni took off the locket and sat staring at the necklace.

"Aww. That necklace looks so beautiful on you."

"It's actually a lock- ahh!" Toni screamed.

Isaiah ran back to the park bench after hearing the scream to see that not only was Toni not there but the locket he gave her was lying on the ground… in a pool of blood. "Toni?" He bent down and picked up they locket and clenched it. "TONI!" he shouted.

* * *

**OMG who took Toni? Can you guess? Write a review saying who you think. And the more you write a review, the faster I will update. So hurry! Review! NOW!**


End file.
